The Victory Train
by JLaLa
Summary: "Peeta, this is your Victory Tour," Effie, his manager, said. "You just won a Tony. You're young and you're talented, and you don't need Glimmer as your leading lady." Art imitates life. Costume designer Katniss Everdeen is about to play the role of a lifetime. Day One prompt for Tumblr's Prompts in Panem, 'Farewell Tour'.


The characters of The Hunger Games trilogy do not belong to me.

The Victory Train

"Hold still, Prim!" Katniss scolded, a pin in her mouth. "You'll ruin the hem."

"I know," her younger sister said as she stood on the round platform. She looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing the bodice of her ruffled top. "Snow wants all of us to be on time before Glimmer and Peeta show up."

Katniss chuckled. "God forbid that everyone isn't present when his stars arrive!"

"Well, Peeta's performance was what won Snow his 'Best Revival' Tony," Prim informed her. "Plus, Peeta isn't that bad of a guy. It's Mademoiselle Glimmer with all that hair and those big boobs."

"Oh, I know all about Glimmer's boobs," Katniss retorted with a grin. "Remember, I work on all the costumes."

There was knock on the door of the wardrobe room and Katniss stood up to open the door.

She was surprised to see Peeta Mellark standing before her. She tried to stop the weakness in her knees but the problem was that Peeta, with his wavy blonde hair and cornflower-blue eyes, made that damn near impossible.

"Your dressing room is on the other end," Katniss blurted out and she felt herself go red. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out that way—"

Peeta chuckled. "It's alright." He held up a dress shirt. "One of the buttons fell off." She widened the door for him to enter as Prim stepped off the platform. "I didn't know anyone else was in here."

"I was just leaving." Her little sister went to her. "I'll see you after our run-through of the Prologue." Prim gave Peeta a bright smile. "Congratulations on the Tony, Mr. Mellark."

The petite blonde hurried out closing the door behind her.

Peeta turned to Katniss. "That was Prim, right?"

"Yes, that was Primrose. My little sister," Katniss informed him with a wry smile. "You have a missing button?"

The man nodded and held out his shirt to her. "I get nervous during appearances and start messing with my wardrobe."

"Have a seat." Katniss gestured to a seat in front of her of sewing table. She sat down in the seat across from his. "It's been awhile since I've had to do something this simple."

"How long have you been working for the theater?" Peeta asked curiously.

"About two years." Her eyes focused in on weaving the thread through the eye of the needle. "I used to intern for Cinna, who was the wardrobe manager until six months ago when he took a position in London at Her Majesty's Theatre."

"Did you always want to work in costumes?"

Katniss met his eyes briefly before going back to the shirt.

"No. This was not my first choice for employment." She pulled the thread and needle through the button to anchor it to the shirt. "My parents are gone and my Uncle is the theatre manager so he helped us out. Then, Prim got her role in _The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ and I became wardrobe manager."

Katniss held out the shirt to Peeta. "I think you're all set."

Taking the shirt, the man examined her work before breaking into a grin. "Flawless."

She shrugged. "It is my job."

"I think there's more to you, Katniss." Peeta stood up, folding his shirt over his arm before heading towards the door. As he turned the knob, the man looked back to her. "What did you want to do before this?"

"It's not important," Katniss insisted before giving him a smile. "Have a good rehearsal, Mr. Phantom."

"I'm going to find out," Peeta countered, his handsome smirk making her chest pound at an unreasonable pace. "And, Katniss?"

"Yes, Mr. Mellark?"

"It is important." He looked to her, his blue eyes warm. "And, my name is Peeta."

* * *

"Peeta, this is your Victory Tour," Effie, his manager, said. "You just won a Tony. You're young and you're talented, and you don't need Glimmer as your leading lady."

"Then, who is going to play Christine?" Peeta asked in exasperation. "We're heading out in three days."

"There's my sister," Prim, the young blonde who played Meg Giry, timidly offered. "She can sing."

Everyone turned to her including Snow, the director of the musical, whose face was still scarlet from the screaming match that he had with Glimmer only moments ago. Peeta's co-star had just stormed off in all her diva glory along with her latest paramour, Cato, who had been in the chorus.

"No." They looked to Haymitch Abernathy, the theater manager, who approached them heatedly. "Not Katniss."

"You're Katniss' Uncle?" Peeta asked in surprise. Now that he really looked at the man, he could see Katniss' smoky eyes and olive skin. Haymitch turned to him, shocked at his words. "She mentioned it when I went to her with a messed-up button."

"She's good," Prim insisted. She turned to the woman in the dark dress and tight bun. "Mags, tell them!"

Mags, who was playing Madame Giry, stood up. "She's very talented." Her eyes shone with pride. "I gave her voice lessons but she didn't really need them. Her tone is clear and strong."

"I won't allow this," Haymitch told them, his eyes anxious. He looked to Prim. "You know that your sister won't go for it."

"Why don't we let her try out?" Peeta offered. "It can't hurt."

The group looked to Snow, whose fingers were intertwined in distress on his lap. Andrew Lloyd Webber had appointed Snow himself as Director and the tour was supposed to be the culmination of his triumph.

Without Glimmer, there was a chance that this whole Victory Tour could be a disaster.

"Very well," Snow declared with a defeated sigh. "Someone find the girl."

Prim jumped from her seat and ran backstage while Haymitch and Effie argued on the sidelines. Concern was written all over Haymitch's face and Peeta empathized with his worry. There seemed to be a tragic backstory involving the Everdeen girls and their Uncle had obviously become very paranoid because of it.

Prim quickly returned, her hand tightly gripping Katniss'. "Here she is!"

Snow stood up and went to Katniss who even in her jeans and dark green zip-up met his eyes boldly.

"Miss Everdeen," Snow began. "Your sister tells us that you're a singer."

"My sister has a propensity to exaggerate," Katniss replied, her eyes never leaving Snow's.

Peeta bit back a smile watching the two engage in a staring match. He was intrigued by girl. There was something both beautiful and sad about her. She seemed so strong but there was also a vulnerability that he found peeking out during their conversation.

"Let us see then," their director declared. "I want you to sing 'Think of Me'."

Katniss' eyes shot out of her sockets. "What?"

"It's just a song." Snow folded his arms. "And, if you're no good then it was only five minutes."

The girl glared defiantly but nodded.

The director went to the conductor, Beetee, to instruct him on what to play. Prim and Mags went to Katniss to give her some last-minute instructions.

Peeta found himself walking over to the three. Prim and Mags stopped their chatter as he approached and instead went to Haymitch.

He was suddenly standing before Katniss. "So this is what you wanted to do."

"It's just a pipe dream," she responded though he could hear the trembling in her voice. "A five-minute nothing."

Peeta lifted her chin with his hand so that she would look at him. Her grey eyes were full as she stared up at him.

"You've got this," he assured her. "I know it. Just chin up and remember to own the stage."

Katniss nodded, her shoulders straightening at his words. "Thank you…Peeta."

Peeta grinned and bowed. "Miss Daaé."

Standing back, he watched her walk toward the center of the stage as the orchestra started the beginning chords of the song.

It was as if the whole theater had stopped breathing to listen to Katniss Everdeen.

Like they already knew that she was a star.

Squaring her shoulders, Katniss began to sing:

" _Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said, goodbye  
Remember me, once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try…_"

Her voice was perfect—a strong soprano with the thickness of a seasoned operatic vocalist.

Yet, she was still so young and pure.

Peeta knew then that they had found their Christine Daaé.

"A star is born." Effie was suddenly next to him, her voice full of wonderment. "The Victory Tour is going to be spectacular."

He faintly heard his manager, his eyes and ears focused on the woman in front of him.

Katniss suddenly turned to look at him, her smile soft but sad, as she continued her song.

" _We never said, "Our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea"  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me…_"

* * *

 _ **Seattle, Washington**_

"Katniss, you were great!"

She turned to look at Peeta, their hands still entwined as they finished their last curtain call. It had been a whirlwind since Katniss had left Manhattan for the Victory Tour that touted Tony Award Winner Peeta Mellark and their newest singing sensation, Katniss Everdeen.

Effie, who was now her manager, had negotiated a pretty sum for Katniss—equal to Peeta's. Her popularity had grown when Snow, her new 'best friend', suggested that they do a showcase for the press prior to the tour.

Together with Peeta as The Phantom, Johanna Mason playing Carlotta, and Gale Hawthorne who was Raoul, Katniss had made her debut as Christine Daaé.

The press ate it all up, playing on the chemistry between herself and Peeta. They were sold out at every venue and with the tour only running for a month, the tickets were coveted by the musical arts crowd.

"Thank you," she responded with a grin. "I think we did especially well during our duet."

"Hey Catnip!" Someone called out and Katniss grimaced as Gale approached her. She hated the nickname. "We're all heading out for drinks. Did you want to come?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm just going to head back to the hotel."

"You sure?" Johanna asked as she joined them. "It's going to be really fun. Prim and the ballet troupe are even going to a frat party which we might hit up."

"I'm alright," Katniss insisted with a smile. "I'm not used to this schedule."

Johanna looked to Peeta. "How about you, lover boy?"

"I think I'm too old for the college crowd," Peeta told them. "But you two go have fun. Be back in time for rehearsal."

"Yes, Dad," Gale and Johanna chorused before heading back to their respective dressing rooms.

Katniss was in the middle of giving Prim a hug when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She waved to Prim and turned to find Peeta next to her once more.

"Did you need a ride back to the hotel?" Peeta asked. "I rented a car here so I can take you."

Katniss nodded. "Sure. I shouldn't take too long unless I get stuck in my corset."

"I'll knock on your door when I'm done," her co-star told her before heading in the opposite direction.

"He likes you." Katniss found Mags next to her, her eyes full of concern.

"It's just a ride," she insisted to the older woman.

"I know," Mags told her. "But, you have to be careful, love. Peeta's a nice boy, but you can't entrust your heart to just anyone. You've already been through so much."

Katniss sighed in agreement. "I know. I couldn't forget if I tried."

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

"You both know why you're here, right?" Snow asked as they sat in the theater's office.

They had just returned from Manhattan after the show's four-day run in Seattle when Peeta and Katniss were called into the office by their Director. He was holding a newspaper in his hand and from the grim line on his mouth, he was not happy.

"I have no idea," Peeta responded, his eyes looking directly at Snow from where he sat.

"Neither do I," Katniss added, her hands nervously twitching in her lap.

Reaching over, Peeta took her hand and squeezed it in support. She immediately relaxed though Katniss could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"This review came out from the Seattle show." Snow held the paper out to them. "Care to read the section I've highlighted, Mr. Mellark?"

Taking the paper with his free hand, Peeta read the excerpt, " _'While the voices of Mellark and Everdeen are exceptional, their chemistry is lacking during pivotal scenes. 'Music of the Night' comes off as lackluster due to the coldness between the couple. Perhaps it is due to Everdeen's lack of experience when it comes to acting and singing at the same time…'_ "

"I won't have this," Snow continued, his tone firm. "You both need to figure how to look like you want one another. Convince me." The man sighed. "I don't want to have to replace any of my leads."

All the while, Katniss remained silent. Her eyes shot up at his words. "Yes, sir."

"Miss Everdeen, it is just the way of the business," the man in front of them explained. "This musical would just be some silly story of a disfigured man stalking some young girl without the emotion. The music and the feelings between this man and woman make it the story of the composer always on the sidelines and the ingénue, who learns so much more about life and love."

Snow looked between the two in expectancy.

"Our next stop is San Antonio," Snow continued. "I want fireworks."

Nodding in finality, they both stood up and left the office.

Katniss immediately put her forehead to the opposing wall. "Why did I think I could do this?"

Peeta rushed to her side and pulled her from the spot to bring her into his arms. "We'll figure this out." Meeting her eyes, he gave her an optimistic smile. "Are you busy right now?"

"No. I only came here for this meeting," she responded. "Also to check on my wardrobe assistant, Rue."

"Come with me," Peeta told her. "We're going to work on this together."

* * *

Peeta's penthouse was on the top floor of a brick apartment building that was two blocks from Broadway. After leaving the theater, they had a quick lunch where he told her about himself; how his parents ran a small market in the Upper West Side. Their home to that day was above that very market.

His eldest brother was a firefighter, who joined the force after 9/11, while the second eldest Mellark sibling was the owner of a small shop in SoHo which he ran with his wife. Peeta had taken voice lessons since he was a child, performing whenever there was talent show or a contest at school. He went to a performing arts high school in Brooklyn and was offered his first role as Jack in _Into the Woods_ during his senior year.

"I feel like we've been only talking about me," he said as she placed her purse on the plush couch and removed her coat revealing the simple sweater and jeans outfit. "Tell me about your life."

Katniss sat down on the couch as he went over to the grand piano—a beautiful Steinway, glossy black and spotless.

"I was born in Queens, but we moved to Midtown when I was ten and Prim was eight. My dad was a cab driver and my mom worked as a secretary," she told him quietly. Her eyes closed remembering her father's laugh and her mother's beautiful blue eyes. "My mother was killed in a robbery when I was thirteen and three years ago, we lost my dad to cancer. It was so quick—as if I blinked and he was gone."

Katniss was surprised by how fresh the pain still was.

She blinked back her tears and looked to Peeta who was listening to her story from where he sat on the piano bench, his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward in concentration.

"That's my sob story," she told him with a trembling smile.

"I'm sorry," he responded.

They went silent for a moment.

"Come here," Peeta called out, breaking their stillness. Katniss went to him and he made room for her on the long piano bench. "So, we have no chemistry." She smiled at his words and the roll of his eyes. "I have a hard time believing that."

"I don't." Her eyes went to the piano keys. "But when I'm on stage with you, it's like you are The Phantom and I am Christine. I just lose myself in the music and the costumes." She let out a slow breath. "I suppose it's because I know nothing of want or hunger."

"Haven't you ever wanted anyone in that kind of way?" he questioned. "Like you just look at them and the heat begins to roll through your skin?"

Listening to his words and the soft ache in his tone made her skin burn. "Maybe I have."

"Well, that's lot of what 'Music of the Night _'_ is about," Peeta explained. "It's about that hunger…that want. Andrew Lloyd Webber explained that it was about himself and Sarah Brightman, who was the original Christine and how he was the embodiment of The Phantom—that adoring composer who saw this beautiful talent."

"I didn't know that," she said in a soft voice as her lips fell into a smile. "That's actually very romantic in a way. There aren't a lot of love stories like that."

"Do you know any good ones?" he asked.

"My parents met when they were just teenagers," Katniss told him. "They were neighbors and his family was not as well off as my mom's…his mother was a laundress…but he had a beautiful singing voice. Even the birds would stop to listen and one day, he serenaded my mother outside her bedroom window. A month later they ran off and got married."

"Very _West Side Story_ ," Peeta remarked with a smile. "Minus the dancing knife fights."

She grinned at his words. "I'd like to think of it that way."

Looking to the piano, he placed his hands on the keys and began to play.

" _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night_…"

"That, Katniss, is want…hunger," Peeta explained, his blue eyes looking into hers. "The total abandonment of everything for that one feeling—that one person." His eyes went back to keys once more. "Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yes," Katniss replied.

The truth was that she wanted Peeta.

Everything that he was telling her was exactly how she felt. He thrilled her, he scared her. She felt her very core throbbing, unable to calm her own thoughts when she was around the man. Her eyes went to him, pleading for him to stop the strange ache inside her.

Never in her life had she taken what she wanted. Katniss was content with standing on the sidelines and letting others look up towards the light. Now, she wanted that light for herself.

Because, Peeta was the light.

Her decision was made.

Standing up, she turned to straddle him in the seat. Her hands reached to his wrists, to guide his hands to her shoulders, and Peeta moved his hands slowly along the line of them. The sensation traveled through the thin layer of her sweater as his hands traveled down until they rested on her waist.

"Peeta…please."

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I want you to teach me," Katniss stammered out. "I don't know what this feeling is that I'm having, but I want to understand it."

Little did she know that Peeta wanted her too.

He had known that since that first moment in the wardrobe room when it was just them. Peeta could feel his own heart racing feeling her on top of his lap, her eyes so open and innocent. He could see everything in them.

"How old are you?" Peeta suddenly asked.

"22," she told him.

"That's a very hard age to digest," he said. "It's a lot less than the 27 I am."

"I'm young, but I know enough," Katniss declared. "I want us to be a success. I want to convince Snow."

Peeta wanted it to be real.

"Okay." His hand reached to cup her cheek and she closed her eyes, falling easily into his caress. "Let's convince Snow. Let's convince everyone."

* * *

 _ **San Antonio, Texas**_

" _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night…_"

Peeta's hand travelled along the boning of Katniss' corset, feeling the heat of her skin as they moved together. Her forehead pressed against his neck as he sang into her skin, letting her feel every bit of the hunger that grew inside him.

He led her along the stage and she kept her eyes on him in entrancement, her grey eyes trusting. They walked along the underground set and followed their queues perfectly. When Katniss fainted, he promptly caught her before carrying her light body into the bed and then pulling the curtain.

" _You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night…_"

Peeta carried the last note, his eyes on Katniss as she slept, and waiting for the music to end.

"BRAVO!" Snow clapped as he walked onto the stage. The man gave them a rare smile. "You were perfect."

Peeta helped Katniss from the bed, his hand keeping her steady.

"I don't know what you two did but I am impressed," their director continued. "Go get some rest and we will start our opening night with a bang!"

Ushering them away, Snow called Mags, Johanna, and Gale to work on the 'Prima Donna' scene.

"How was I?" Katniss asked as they walked backstage towards the dressing rooms. The two were generally unnoticed by the crew so no one spotted that their hands remained entwined.

Peeta opened the door to his room, leading her in first.

Turning to Katniss, his eyes traveled over the long thin robe, the white corset, and linen skirt that she wore.

"You did great." Peeta gave her a smile. "More than great. Perfect." He removed the cape that was part of his costume.

"Don't I get a congratulatory kiss?" Katniss asked from behind him.

He whipped around and lifted Katniss, pressing her flush against the wall before his lips met hers. Katniss responded, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms encircling his neck.

Peeta pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. "How was that?"

Her mouth went to his once more, tasting sweet tea and oranges—the breakfast she had with him before they went to rehearsal.

"Could all of my kisses be with you?" Katniss asked against his lips. "It's not the same…" She stopped, slowly unfolding herself from him. "…it's not the same with Gale."

"Because we feel differently," he told her.

Katniss tilted her head in question. "How is that?"

He didn't respond knowing that they were just getting into territory that neither of them could handle.

Instead, Peeta reached into the messenger bag on his chair. "I wanted to show you something." He handed her a composition notebook and Katniss went to the couch, taking his hand so he would join her. "It's just an idea that I've had for a while now."

They sat down and Katniss opened the book, looking over the music notes and humming along to the tune in her head.

"You're writing a song?" she asked him, her head going to his shoulder.

"A series of songs," Peeta admitted.

"You're writing a musical," Katniss concluded before meeting his eyes. "Should I be worried that you're planning to leave?"

"Of course not," he assured her. "I'd be happy to show you later just how much you shouldn't worry."

"Alright." She looked up to give him a kiss. "Now tell me about this!" Her finger pointed to the lyrics excitedly.

"Well, it's about a girl and a boy who meet on a train," he told her. "But, the girl is on her way to get married."

"Now that's intriguing. What's it called?"

Peeta kissed the top of her head tenderly.

" _The Victory Train_."

* * *

"I'm leaving!" Katniss called out. "I'll be a little late so don't wait up."

"Katniss." She twirled to see her Uncle Haymitch sitting on the couch of their apartment. "I need to talk to you." He patted the spot next to him. "Sit down."

Hanging her coat, Katniss took a seat by him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm concerned," her Uncle said bluntly. "You're a grown-up so I can't tell you who you can or can't see. But, Peeta—"

She straightened at the name. "What about Peeta?"

"You getting too involved, Katniss," the man reasoned. "This tour will end and then where will you be? Peeta will have many opportunities but you also have to think about what you want for yourself after the tour is over."

"I know that," Katniss replied easily. "We are just co-stars. Nothing else. Eventually, I'll go back to my old life and he'll go on with his."

Despite these words, she felt the visage she held up beginning to crumble.

"Don't lie to me," her Uncle said to her, his eyes seeing the truth in hers. "Katniss, you want it to be real."

* * *

She opened her eyes at the sound of piano music.

Katniss sat up, looking around the empty bedroom then down at the rumpled sheets realizing that Peeta was missing.

Throwing on a pair of socks and the tunic she had been wearing, she followed the intermittent music into the living room and found Peeta at the piano in only his boxers. He was scribbling on music sheets busily but the sound of her footsteps caught his attention.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked with a grin.

"A few hours," Peeta told her. "I was just about to wake you."

Katniss joined him, kissing his bare shoulder. "New song?"

"Ever since…" Peeta looked at her for a moment before continuing. "…all of this. The notes, the music has been playing in my head." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You are my muse."

Her chest fluttered at his words and Katniss met those honeyed blue eyes wondering what would happen when she had to let him go.

"Do you ever think about the future?" she asked him.

"All the time," Peeta responded. "I know that this isn't going to last forever and I love to sing but who knows what will happen? That's why I'm working on this."

Placing the composition book on the piano's sheet stand, he began to play what he had just written. It was a sad, slow piece and Katniss could feel the stirrings of regret and pain pulled from her body, bringing tears to her eyes.

Peeta stopped and looked to her for suggestions.

"It reminds me of the last time I talked to my Dad before he got sick," Katniss began. The memory returned strong as the day it happened. "I thought I was in love with this boy and I wanted to go on this trip with him. My dad said no and I just went off. I told him that I was a grown-up and that I didn't need him."

Peeta's hand went to her shoulder and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"The day after," she continued. "He was at work and had a seizure. His taxi crashed into a streetlamp. Thank goodness there was no one else in the cab." Katniss swiped at her eyes. "All the things I could have said to him and…nothing. My Dad was a vegetable. The tumor in his head had grown enough to impair his motor skills. Even if he woke up, he wouldn't have been able to function on his own. And, I just said so many stupid things. I wish I could go back to that moment and say all the things I meant to say."

"Katniss," he called out quietly. "Your Dad knew that you didn't mean to say those things."

"I know," she responded in watery voice. "But, that doesn't make the pain go away."

The room fell into silence, the only noise coming from the outside world, which they were well-protected from inside his home.

"Come here." Peeta tugged at her hand and she straddled him, aware that she was bare underneath. "He would've been proud of you."

"Proud of what?" she asked. "I'm just a girl who got lucky enough to audition for the role of a lifetime."

"Because you're a girl who won the role of the lifetime in one audition," Peeta told her. "It took me three callbacks to get my role. You are special, Katniss." He reached to tuck a stray tendril behind her ear. "And, I don't know what I'll do…" He hesitated. "…when the tour is over."

"I guess we just forget," she responded softly.

His eyes met hers. "I don't want to forget."

Leaning down, Katniss kissed him. Her hand reached to the opening in the front of his boxers before sinking onto him and savoring that frisson of desire through her body.

"Remember this," she said in-between their lips as they moved unhurriedly on the piano bench. "Remember me."

"Always."

* * *

When she entered through the backstage area, Katniss already sensed that there was something going on. It was eerily quiet and when she walked onto the stage, the rest of the cast turned to look at her.

Katniss' eyes went to Peeta, who was with Snow. They were arguing and as she stepped closer to the center, Prim rushed over causing Peeta to look over.

"Katniss, we should talk," Prim said quietly. "Let's go to Uncle Haymitch's office."

Walking backstage, she passed Gale, who gave her a solemn nod before going into the open door of her Uncle's office. He was already waiting for her and Prim. Katniss walked in as Prim closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" she asked immediately.

"Katniss, you're out," her Uncle told her. "Glimmer came back and she has demanded her lead role back. Snow made the decision today and she'll be finishing the last leg of the tour."

It was over.

Katniss just didn't realize that it would be so soon.

Prim put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her back to reality. "Katniss, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She shrugged her sister's touch off. "It was just a role—"

"It wasn't right," Uncle Haymitch said. "I had a few words with Snow about it." He went to her. "I am really sorry, sweetheart. You were the perfect Christine."

"I was expendable." Katniss went to the door, biting her lip to keep the torrent of tears from falling. "I should leave."

She ripped open the door just in time to see Peeta in front of her. "Katniss—"

"Just don't."

Katniss moved around him and towards the backstage exit. She ignored his calling out to her instead pushing open the back door.

The bright light hit her eyes immediately, blinding her as she walked towards the street.

"KATNISS!" She heard his footsteps and suddenly Peeta was taking her hand. "Stop, please!"

"I get it!" she told him and the tears were suddenly rolling down her cheeks. "It's over! Let's just move on and forget about it!"

"No." Peeta stood in front of her. "Don't run from me, Katniss. I told you that I don't want to forget! I don't want it to be over!"

"But, it is," she told him. "You're going to finish your tour with a much better co-star."

Going to the curb, Katniss hastily hailed a taxi.

"Please just leave me alone," she told him as the cab pulled and she opened the door. "I'm nothing." Her eyes met his briefly. "I think…" Katniss took a breath before continuing. "I think I might have loved you or something like that."

Katniss jumped into the taxi before he could respond, only letting herself cry as the taxi drove off.

* * *

"I'll call you when I get to San Francisco," Prim told her. Leaning down, she hugged her sister on the couch of their apartment. "Try not to stay indoors too much, okay?"

"I'll be alright," Katniss assured her. "I have my hot chocolate and the latest episode of Project Runway. Uncle Haymitch will be home after the event at the theater and I'll be asleep." Standing up, she pulled her sister into a hug. "Break a leg, Meg Giry."

"I love you, my one and only Christine Daaé," Prim replied. "I'll be home soon."

With a final embrace, Katniss walked her sister to the door, locking it after Prim was safely on the elevator.

It had been a week and the announcement had been made that Glimmer was making her grand return to _The Phantom of the Opera_ revival. Katniss' name was not mentioned and in true Manhattan-fashion, she was forgotten with the end of the stock market day.

Was she sad?

She wasn't sure but she did know one thing.

She missed Peeta.

The pain only started when Katniss thought of sleeping in his arms, of being onstage and singing together, or seeing him smile. The tune of his last song for _The Victory Tour_ played constantly through her mind.

There was a knock on the door and Katniss hurried over.

Prim had probably forgotten something. It was a good thing that her flight wasn't for another two hours.

It wasn't Prim.

Instead, standing in front of her was Peeta.

Katniss widened the door to let him into the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Peeta said as he walked in. She could see that beginnings of a beard on his usually clean-shaven face. "You just can't leave like that!"

"I didn't leave! I got replaced!" she retorted angrily.

"I know that and I was pissed. Glimmer threatened to sue because her contract was still intact," he reasoned. "Snow's hands were tied but he didn't have the balls to tell you. So he told Haymitch to, but you showed up and it was just a mess…" He looked to her. "And, I was a mess."

"The show goes on, Peeta," Katniss said and she avoided his eyes. "I have to."

"Katniss, you said you might have loved me." Peeta took her hands. "For me, it's not 'might'. I do love you."

She looked down at their joined hands. "Why?"

"Because you made me remember why I loved being on stage," Peeta explained with a gentle smile, his hands reaching to her face. "Because being with you was even better than being on stage." He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. "I love you, Katniss. There is nothing pretend about that. This is real."

"Real," she repeated, wiping her eyes hastily. "Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now?"

"The Victory Tour is over for me now that you're not a part of it," Peeta told her. "It's time to take some time off to work on some other projects." Leading her to the couch, they sat down and he turned to her, excitement in his eyes. "I have an investor for the musical."

"You do?" She grinned at him. "That's wonderful."

"The thing is," Peeta said. "I need a leading lady." He met her eyes. "Do you know anyone?"

Moving onto his lap, Katniss pressed a kiss to his lips. "I might."

Peeta touched the tip of her dark braid. "Should we negotiate?"

Pressing her forehead to his, she brushed her lips against Peeta's before replying.

"Not tonight."

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

"The Tony for Best Lead Actress in a Musical is…" Gale stood at the podium and opened the envelope. "I knew it…Katniss Everdeen for _The Victory Train_!"

The applause was deafening and Katniss stood up to make her way to the stage. Nervously, she moved up the stairs in her red gown towards her former co-star.

Gale held out the award to her before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Congratulations, Katniss."

"Thanks," she told him with a grin before taking the award and approaching the mic. The bright lights kept her from seeing the audience but as her eyes adjusted, she took a calm breath and put her lips to the mic. "Thank you very much."

Katniss looked down at the award, feeling the weight of it in her hand and thinking how much she had gone through to get it.

"It seems so long ago that I was just a girl working in a wardrobe room," she started. "Fate was kind and gave me a sister who believed that I had the voice to be Christine Daaé. So thank you Prim." Her eyes went to her sister in the audience who was wiping her tears. "I was also lucky enough to have family—some here and some gone—who believed that I had the will to do something that I had no experience in." Her eyes looked up and she felt the tears on her face. "Mom and Dad…" She looked to her Uncle who sat next to Prim, beaming as he watched her. "Uncle Haymitch."

She took one more breath before continuing.

"Then there was you." Her eyes went to Peeta who sat in the chair right in front of the mic. "Peeta, who came to me to have a button sewn on his shirt and ended up with a new leading lady. You, who believed wholeheartedly that I had the strength and talent to be your equal onstage and when the time came, believed enough in me to make me his leading lady—onstage and off." Her eyes looked briefly to her rose gold band with the round diamond and the matching wedding band. "I love you."

Her free hand went to her stomach and she felt the slight kick beneath her gown before meeting Peeta's beaming eyes.

"Christine and I…we both love you."

 **FIN.**

* * *

*All songs ('Prologue', 'Music of the Night', 'Prima Donna') belongs to the musical, _The Phantom of the Opera_ created by Andrew Lloyd Webber. The title musical, _The Victory Train_ is my own creation.


End file.
